


The best way to escape the cops

by SolarSquare



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Courfeyrac is mentioned, Cute, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Pining Grantaire, i guess this is, its based on a scene from baywatch, they suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSquare/pseuds/SolarSquare
Summary: When a rally goes wrong again, Grantaire and Enjolras find themselves trying to get away from the police. When outrunning doesn't work, Grantaire comes up with a plan. A really awkward plan. Hopefully this works





	The best way to escape the cops

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is based on a scene from baywatch. I haven't seen the movie myself but my sister asked me to make an enjoltaire AU. And I tried, but the end result honestly is not exactly what I wanted. I'll just leave it like this for now, maybe I'll rewrite it later. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> *edited a small thing. I used the word 'beaming' twice where it really didn't work and it annoyed me so I changed it.

Grantaire was running again. By now, he wasn't even fazed by it. Always being close to Enjolras was not a bad thing in itself, but God, he got into so much more trouble than usual. And that was saying something, when Grantaire had to run from the cops more often in Enjolras' company than when he was being himself, starting barfights and drinking himself beyond decency'. Still, it wasn't a bad thing. 

Enjolras ran by his side, panting heavily. Behind him, Grantaire could hear the shouts of police officers. "Freeze!" and "That's him! He started it!". Grantaire glanced briefly over his shoulder to see two men running toward them, and catching up. Enjolras had screwed up once again. When he turned his gaze to his leader in red, Enjolras was looking at him with a bewildered expression. "What do we do?" And even in this situation Grantaire couldn't help but love the way Enjolras' voice sounded when he was panicking. That's what a several-year-old crush does to its victims.

When he realized that his thought process wasn't helping, he quickly tried to shift his focus to the question and looked around for some way out. Enjolras was staring intensely at him, seemingly having put all his trust in Grantaire. No pressure, Grantaire thought to himself, yet he still felt a sense of pride at the thought of Enjolras trusting him. 

He saw an obvious solution; the side alley they were about to run past. As a frequent bar-goer, he praised himself for his skill to find his way in the alleynetwork in Paris. And he knew that they were done for on the normal street, but the cops probably weren't as good with the narrow backstreets. Maybe it would work.

"Turn right!"He half shouted, half panted. Luckily, Enjolras had understood him and was turning, because Grantaire himself was making a sharp turn which would've ended in them colliding if Enjolras hadn't heard him. The voices behind them were shouting harder, and Grantaire all but pushed Enjolras forward. Then, they turned right again, into another alley. Grantaire was trying to orientate, and Enjolras seemed to notice his uncertain feelings. "Grantaire, do you know where we are?"

"Of course, Apollo. Have a little faith in me. This is my forte."

Grantaire answered with a smile he hoped looked mocking and relaxed, because he had no idea, but that would probably be better to keep to himself.  Enjolras did not look convinced. "Jesus, you have no idea."

"Well I'm sorry for not mapping out our escape from the police which wouldn't have been here if you could only protest without challenging them."

Enjolras scoffed, although that might just be a huff of breath from running so long. "That's the purpose of protest."

Grantaire really wanted to respond to this, but instead he took a sharp turn left and grabbed Enjolras by the wrist to pull him along. He still heard voices coming toward them, but at least they were out of sight for now. He still looked around for bars he recognised or familiar houses, but nothing so far. 

His legs were starting to ache, and he knew that if the police didn't loose track sooner or later that he would simply not be able to keep running. So he held Enjolras close to him as he lead him through the street of Paris, pushing people aside whilst Enjolras desperately apologised for running into them. They kept this up for quite a while, but when Grantaire still didn't know where they were after turning for the twentieth time, he felt a sense of dull anger wash over him. Why was Enjolras so stupid? He ruined his own rally because he didn't know when the time came to shut up and leave, and now Grantaire was the one risking his ass to get him away from the cops. Again. And when he listened for the cops and still heard them, he just knew that they were completely fucked. 

Enjolras was also running slower than before, and though Grantaire really wanted to keep running he was really out of breath. He slowed down and leaned against the wall of a house to catch his breath. Enjolras was standing next to him and urged him to go on, but with his own ragged breaths it didn't really sound convincing. "Grantaire. We...need... to keep...running. "

Grantaire looked up at him. "You do you, I can't move another step." The voices of the cops were getting closer again. Now, he could make out their words. "They went in there, I think." He could hear another cop agree with his colleague, and his mind was racing with a way to hide. To go by unnoticed to the cops. He looked at Enjolras in hopes of a burst of inspiration. At first, he felt disappointed when all he could think was kissing him as the cops pushed them to the wall. His inspiration was once again not really appropriate at the moment. But then, an idea came up. 

 _What if I..._ Grantaire knew that he was now just creepily staring at Enjolras as his plan unfolded in his head. He looked at Enjolras again, who was also looking at him unsure, and he found his idea filling him with anxiety. No way he could do this. 

"R?" That soft panicked voice as Enjolras quickly glanced the way they came. "They are probably close by now. What do we do!" Grantaire looked back, and surely heard the sound of footsteps running closer.  He braced himself. This was the worst plan ever, but he really didn't know what else he could do. He took a deep breath and refocused on Enjolras, still looking at him like he was a lifeline he had to hold on to. His courage crumbled, but he forced himself to force out: "Follow my lead, don't be weird." 

Enjolras' eyebrows knitted together. "What? What do you me-" Grantaire abruptly cut him of by grabbing his coat and pulling him forward, effectively crashing Enjolras' lips on his own while guiding him into a small side alley. Enjolras made a surprised sound, but Grantaire ignored it and instead placed his own hand on the other's head, threading his fingers through the blonde curls. His face was burning from a deep blush. He was kissing Enjolras. He was _kissing_ the leader in red he'd admired for years. He'd wanted to kiss him for so long and finally he did it. Although he had never imagined that this would be the way it'd happen.

The running footsteps suddenly sounded much louder, and Grantaire knew that they'd rounded the corner and would pass by any second. He prayed to God and every deity he could think of that they wouldn't notice him and Enjolras, or his life would be over. This had to be the most embarassing thing he'd ever done. But it was also the best thing he'd ever done.

His worry dissolved when he felt a pair of arms loop around his waist. Now it was Grantaire's turn to make a sound of suprise. However, it went completely muffled as Enjolras leaned in and pulled Grantaire closer. He softly traced circles on Grantaire's back while his other hand travelled upwards to rest in the nape of Grantaire's neck. By now Grantaire felt his own heart ramming against his chest and he only hoped that Enjolras wouldn't notice. Heat was surging through him. Enjolras was kissing him and their bodies touched and he was sweaty... In reflex, his other hand landed on Enjolras' cheek and his traced the strong jawline with his thumb. He vaguely warned himself that he was taking it way too far and that he would have some explaining to do once all this was over. But he couldn't care. This would probably be his only chance ever. Let a man enjoy himself for once. 

The cops were running by, Grantaire noticed when he lazily opened one eye ( which he had not realized he'd closed, neither had he noticed Enjolras closing his eyes), and he carefully watched, but they only spared one look at them at best. Obviously, Grantaire thought to himself. When they were standing in the shadows, Enjolras was much less notable. Without the blonde curls and red coat he almost looked average. And to interrupt people when making out was a thing so embarassing that no one would have the guts to approach them. Grantaire toyed with the idea of moaning loudly to make it even more uncomfortable for the police, but he wondered whether Enjolras would kill him if he did, so he kept quiet. 

After a few seconds, the footsteps faded away, and Grantaire knew that the time had come to stop. However, when he pulled back an inch, Enjolras immediately filled it again. Unsure, Grantaire opened his eyes, to see that Enjolras still had them closed and was still kissing him.  Grantaire didn't know what to do. He didn't mind it, oh no not at all, but what the hell was this supposed to mean? He was so confused and really had no idea whether he should pull away and break the kiss or just go with the flow until Enjolras broke them apart. Unable to decide, he just continued while keeping his eyes open to make sure he'd notice if Enjolras pulled away. It was extremely awkward, yet he didn't know how else to solve this. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. Enjolras eyes fluttered open, and for a moment or so, he looked at Grantaire with a gaze that Grantaire didn't know the meaning of. Then, his eyes opened a bit wider and the normal, uncertain stare he'd had earlier returned and he pulled away. Grantaire released his grip on Enjolras' hair, missing the feeling of combing through it. Enjolras backed up a bit. At first, Grantaire already felt anxious because Enjolras was just weirded out by him and kissing him, but he realized that he wasn't the problem for once: Enjolras was turning so red that he almost faded into his own coat. He looked at the streets, hands shoved in his pockets, avoiding Grantaire's gaze. He was undoubtedly ashamed of not pulling away sooner. Then he looked up at Grantaire and opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he closed it again and just stared at him. Grantaire's blush was nothing compared to the flaring red on Enjolras' cheeks and Grantaire knew that Enjolras was probably crusing himself internally. He knew it was up to him to save them. As someone who got embarrassed over the smallest things, he knew how hard it was to change the conversation.

"I can't believe that worked."

The moment he said it, he cringed. Now Enjolras thought that he just recklessly decided to kiss him and see what happened. He quickly ran a hand through his hair to calm himself.

Enjolras chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Luckily." He was silent for a few moments before he looked at Grantaire for the first time since he pulled away. "Shall we go back to the protest? See if anyone's still there?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Grantaire agreed. Then, he grinned. "Courf's gonna love this story." He could already imagine Courfeyrac interrogating them, even going as far as to ask them how good the other was. Unfortunately for Grantaire, Courfeyrac tried to make Grantaire confess to Enjolras for sport. According to Courfeyrac, he was so obvious that it was a miracle that Enjolras didn't notice. But admittedly, the man was extremely naive sometimes. At least Grantaire still had a bit of luck by his side.

At the mention of Courfeyrac, Enjolras' head snapped up. "Please keep this between us, R!" He begged. "Or don't tell Courf at least." 

Grantaire snorted. "Why? Was I that bad?" No matter how awkward, such a great opportunity to tease Enjolras would be tragic to waste. He smiled slyly at Enjolras, who was looking troubled. "That's not how I meant it. It's just a bit awkward." 

 _A bit_ , Grantaire thought to himself,  _it's fucking awkward_. But it was such a good time to push Enjolras' buttons and hopefully, that would make them behave as usual. If he knew that kissing Enjolras was such a good card to play. He would have done it long before. Well, not really, but it was still funny.

"Why awkward? A good kiss wouldn't be. No, it was awkward because I was bad. Don't deny it, Apollo, I can handle constructive criticism." 

"That's really not the problem." Enjolras slightly desperately said. He was so red. And he ignored the second part altogether. Oh this was great.

"Why then? Are you afraid I'll tell Courfeyrac that you're a horrible kisser? Is that it? So good with his mouth but just for speaking?" Grantaire felt his mouth curl into a grin. Enjolras flushed red, but his voice already started getting that competitive undertone. "R, for the love of God-"

"Don't worry Enjolras, you were great. A natural, may I say." And Enjolras was getting red again. He started to speak, but Grantaire continued before he could. "No, dude, your mouth was made to please."

"Oh for fuck's sake!", Enjolras yelled, but he was laughing nonetheless. "Stop it, I'll never be able to talk normally now!" 

Grantaire laughed as well. "Oh dear, have I broken the great Enjolras. Is this the end of the cause?"  Enjolras flipped him off in response. "I am immune to your terrible remarks." He smiled as Grantaire shoved him. It was still awkward, but at least they could laugh about it. Grantaire nudged Enjolras in the side. "You know, you owe me another favour for saving your arse again. By now, I think you owe me twenty drinks at least."

With a scoff, Enjolras responded. "Well, I might just pay for your drinks for one meeting."

"Hey," Grantaire said with mock offence, "I don't drink that much."

"Yes you do."

"No, I swear. I've been trying to drink less."

"Fine. Then you drink nineteen drinks every meeting."  Grantaire grinned. "Means you still owe me one extra drink." Enjolras grinned back at him. "Then I'll buy you a coffee from the coffee machine in the university cantine."

"No way. I won't accept thirty cent coffee."Grantaire shook his head. "No, I'll want that good stuff. Starbucks, with milk and caramel and whatever they throw into coffee nowadays. I won't accept anything else." He was just seeing how far he could go with this.

Enjolras threw his hands in the air. "No. I refuse to buy from big chains." Despite the laugh in his voice Grantaire knew that he was dead serious about this. And then, Grantaire must've had a moment of complete brain death. Because he snorted and said: "Well, then we'll have to find another place to get coffee, I guess." 

 _Oh god..._ Grantaire wished he could take those words back. His neck was becoming hot again and he almost couldn't muster up the courage to look at Enjolras again. Had he seriously just asked Enjolras out on a coffee date? Right after all that mess that had happened? He ran a hand through his hair and tried to not blush too hard.  He didn't know exactly how long it took Enjolras to answer, but it felt like eternity. Enjolras was staring at him, and Grantaire knew for sure that Enjolras now knew that Grantaire liked him, which would be horrible, because then the kiss would seem like some desperate act under the guise of getting away from the cops. And in a second Grantaire saw his social life crumble around him.

Then, he noticed the blush on Enjolras' cheeks.

He was taken aback. No way that Enjolras was blushing. When Enjolras spoke, he sounded just as shy as Grantaire felt. "Are you serious?"

Grantaire felt so rejected for a moment, and he knew that he should say _no, I'll still accept the other drinks though!_

"Yes" The word left his mouth involuntarily. Grantaire had no idea what he was doing to himself, but now all he could do was wait for Enjolras to answer. Enjolras cleared his throat and questioningly looked at Grantaire. He looked so unsure, and it was killing Grantaire. He should have been happy with that kiss. It had already been more than he had ever hoped to have. Why was he like this. He wanted to just sink into the ground. But then, Enjolras started speaking.

He braced himself.

"I'd love to."

Wait,  _what_? Grantaire saw Enjolras smiling at him with a somewhat shy expression, even with a blush. "How about tomorrow?"

Grantaire tried to formulate an answer, but he was so baffled by his offer being excepted that he really couldn't think of anything proper to say. He knew he had to say something, though, so he said the first thing he could think of. "Thanks."

Enjolras' eyebrows lifted and he stared at Grantaire. "For what?" Grantaire had no idea. He was stuttering and trying to make a sentence. "For...eh, not leaving me hanging with my... eh, what do you call this? Asking you out on a date, I guess?" And Grantaire couldn't help but think how he'd managed to make this even worse. He couldn't remember drinking today, but even when he was drunk he usually wasn't such an imbecile. Maybe he just couldn't remember it because he'd drunk so much. 

Just as he was about to start a tirade to try to undo the damage he'd caused, which would inevadibly only make it worse, Enjolras grabbed his hand and took a step toward him. Grantaire was about to ask him what he was doing when Enjolras' other arm lifted and he felt a soft hand cup his cheek. "Oh" was all he managed to say. He locked eyes with the other.

Enjolras leaned in and softly met his lips with his own. Grantaire's eyes fluttered close and his hand found the nape of Enjolras' neck. He tilted his head a bit, and then opened his mouth for Enjolras. Their tongues met, and Grantaire had to admit that Enjolras was really good, way better than him.

They stayed like that for a quite a long time. And Grantaire only pulled away because his neck ached from having to reach Enjolras. He didn't move his hands, though. He kept his left on Enjolras' neck, and his right hand was still intertwined with the hand that belonged to Enjolras. He felt himself smiling and saw Enjolras looking at him with the same love he felt for Enjolras right now. 

"So, should we tell this to Courfeyrac?"

Enjolras chuckled and shook his head. "Let's first see how well our date tomorrow goes, shall we? Besides, I honestly think Courfeyrac won't need us to tell him. He'll probably find out on his own."

"True," Grantaire admitted. He slid his hand to touch Enjolras on his cheek and looked up at Enjolras, pure perfection embodied in a man. Could this really be true? Was the most beautiful man on earth really in love with him. He couldn't believe it. 

"Do you like me? Because it would really suck if you did this for the hell of it or something like that. I really love you, you know?" He just had to ask.

  "R, we literally just kissed. Twice. What more do you need?" Enjolras scoffed with a smile.

Grantaire felt himself relax. "A cup of coffee with you tomorrow."

 

"Oh, don't you worry," Enjolras said, "you'll get your stupid coffee." After that, they walked back to the others, but didn't tell them yet. Things had gone really fast and honestly, Grantaire really didn't want others to mess up what was going on right now. When he was back in his appartment later that night, he could barely process all that had happened that night. He was going on a date with Enjolras. What the Hell. 

He took a quick shower and went to bed soon. Today had exhausted him. When he lay in his bed, he still found himself wondering when he was going to wake up from this dream.  But as he started falling asleep, he knew that this was all real. He wasn't dreaming. The dreams were only about to start. And dreams were bizarre, sure. As was reality sometimes. But Enjolras kissing him wasn't a dream. It had really happened, and their date was real too.  That night, Grantaire dreamed of Enjolras. At that time, he was dreaming. But that night had been real, and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. This is the first time I wrote this kind of fic and I had trouble finding the guts to post this online since it wasn't as good as most fics out there. If you have advice or noticed mistakes, I'd love you to tell me so I can get better. Have a good day ;) (or night if youre like me and stay up until 3 am reading ao3)


End file.
